1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle outside mirror, and, more particularly, to a vehicle outside mirror that can realize reliable fixing of parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicle outside mirrors have a mirror body which can be retracted backward from a restored state (the state at the time of using the vehicle outside mirror) and kept in that state in order to reduce protrusion to the outside, at the time of parking the vehicle equipped with the vehicle outside mirror. In some of the conventional vehicle outside mirrors, the mirror can be electrically retracted by operating an operation switch provided inside the vehicle for improving the convenience.
This type of vehicle outside mirror is described in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H6-27336. In this vehicle outside mirror, a motor that can be optionally activated by a switch mechanism is fixed to a plate, and the plate is fixed to a unit bracket. A housing is provided in the unit bracket, and various kinds of drive gears and the like are housed therein. A part of the drive gears is fixed to a shaft, and the shaft is fixed to the vehicle via a mirror base. By operating the operation switch provided in the interior of the vehicle equipped with the vehicle outside mirror, the motor is activated via the switch mechanism, and the various kinds of drive gears and the like transmit the power of the motor, to rotate the mirror body about a central axis of the shaft. As a result, retracting or restoring of the mirror body can be performed electrically.
However, the plate is fixed to the unit bracket by screws serving as fixing unit, and grease is applied to the drive gears in the housing of the unit bracket, as a lubricant for smoothly transmitting the driving force. Since the drive gears rotate at the time of retracting or restoring of the vehicle outside mirror, the grease is splashed due to the rotation, and may leak out of the housing and infiltrate into between the plate and the unit bracket. Since the plate is fixed to the unit bracket by the screw, when the grease infiltrated into between the plate and the unit bracket reaches the screw, the screw may become loose due to the grease.